Mistaken Identity
by ElementalPower
Summary: What if Bella was not only a danger magnet for vampire but also for humans? Takes place after Twilight. Twilight is also the name of the episode where Kate was killed.
1. Chapter 1

**Disclaimer: I own nothing.**

**BPOV**

I hate it when Edward has to go hunting. I'm always bored. There is absolutely nothing to do. I could just die of boredom.

"Calm down, Bella," I told myself, "he's going to be here in a matter of hours. Don't get so worked up."

Finishing the thought, I heard a knock on the door. That's odd. Edward would have just come in through the window. I looked outside; there was a black car with tinted windows. That was odd. There was no need for a car with tinted windows here in Forks with it always being cloudy and no one else had new cars here other than the Cullens. Must be someone new to the neighborhood or it could Victoria trying to get be. You never know. It had only been two months since my encounter with James, Victoria and Laurent and I finally got my cast off two weeks ago. Well, you could never be too careful.

I decided to open the door seeing as Victoria could have just knocked the door down. There was an Indian-looking man with a bit of scruff on his chin. He was a pretty decent looking man but he had nothing on my Edward.

"Hello," I said meekly, the way I was with new people.

"Hello," the man answered back. "Are you Isabella Marie Gibbs?"

"No, but my name is Isabella though"

"Oh. I thought you liked to be called Bella.

How did he know I liked to be called that? Only about the whole population of Forks knew that and I have never seen or heard of him before. He has to be new, but how did he know I like to be called Bella and who has the last name Gibbs? Wait, I have an uncle named Gibbs, but he lives in D.C.

"I'm sorry," after about a minute of having a horror stricken face on. "You must have the wrong person."

The man proceeded to take something out of his back pocket. He took out a picture; a picture of Kelly, my uncle's daughter, but she died years ago. He held it to my face a put on self-satisfied smirk on his face, almost like the one James had when…

"You are obviously her," he spoke up. "I can see the family resemblance. Isabella Marie Gibbs. I have finally found you."

I started shivering. Not because it was cold outside but because I had another person after me. To make it worse, he could see me shaking in fear. He was human. I shouldn't be afraid of him. I hang with a family of vampires but I couldn't stop shaking in fear.

"My name is Ari," he continued. "I think you should know since we will be spending a lot of time together. You'll me coming with me."

"I not going anywhere with you," I said in a shaky voice, trying to find the pepper spray Charlie gave me for safety precautions.

Ari pulled something else out of his pocket. A gun! I tried to find my voice but nothing came out but gasps. When I was finally able to scream something hard hit my head breaking skin. Blood dripped down the left side of my face. Smelling the rust, I slowly lost consciousness. Last thing I remembered was feeling me body dragged out of the house.


	2. Chapter 2

**Disclaimer: I own nothing.**

**EPOV**

I decided to run to Bella's house. Jasper got sick of me a couple days ago, sending him my feelings of worry and anticipation. I had this bad feeling in my stomach the whole time I was gone. Well, this is Bella we're talking about. She probably just kept falling while I was gone. Thinking about her, I speed up, wanting to be with her sooner. When I got there I noticed the Blacks' truck, Bella's truck and the unmistakable scent of a soon to be werewolf. They're actually shape shifters, but … that was beside the point.

Something was defiantly wrong. I was supposed to be able to hear three heartbeats but could only find two. I also couldn't smell Bella's beautiful scent that almost made me lose control the first time I saw here. Bella couldn't be here, but why was her truck still here? Surly the _dog_ should know where she is so I tuned into thoughts.

_I wonder where Bella is. Charlie said that she was here when I called. We have to warn…_

So, Billy doesn't know where she is so I tuned into Jacob's thoughts.

_Why was it so important for us to be here anyway? Dad could have just called here and told her what he needed to say._

I decided to make my appearance then. When I came out of the brush, they did not notice me at first. Deciding to have a little fun, I went to stand behind them. They were both too wrapped up in their thoughts to notice me walking up behind them: Billy about how to tell Bella how dangerous the Cullens were and Jacob about how weird his dad had been acting lately.

"Hello," I said, chuckling silently to myself when they jumped, "any ideas where Bella could be?"

Jacob helped turn Billy around before Billy started to glare at me. "As if you don't know," he sneered.

"I wouldn't have asked if I knew now would I? Now, do you the slightest clue as to where she could have gone?" I could feel my tempered rising by the minute by their irresponsiveness.

The wind chose the _perfect_ time to blow. First it sent the Jacob's becomingly stench right in my face. Next, I smelled blood. Not just any blood, Bella's sweet blood. I slowly walked towards the door. I would run if not for that fact I could have been caught by anybody that just so happened to pass by and the fact the Jacob didn't know that he was a werewolf yet or about the supernatural that was near him. The closer I got, the more potent the smell became. I could feel Jacob staring down my back, confused.

_What is he doing?_

"There's blood here," I replied. It wouldn't give me a way and plus you could see some blood seeping from under the door, not enough to be visible from far away.

"There is?" Billy asked from behind. _Of course he would be able to figure that out. Damn bloodsucker._

"Yes, if you come up here you can see it."

"Can you get in?" Jacob asked.

Trying to open the door without revealing Bella's oh so secret hiding spot for her spare key, I tried opening the door. It was unlocked. When I enter I was shocked. No, that would be the understatement of the year. I was completely horrified at what I saw. Looking around the house, there was nothing in sight that was not utterly destroyed. The living kitchen had its table and chairs broken into pieces, the living room had glass everywhere from the broken picture frames, chairs practically sawed in half, the TV destroyed and the walkway, there was nothing recognizable and that was only the first floor. Jacob went upstairs to survey the damage of the upstairs. After seeing his thoughts, thankfully nothing of really importance was destroyed just some minor knickknacks that could be replaced. The really shocker was the messages that could be read in every room the house in bright bold red letters. The first read:

_Come and Get your Daughter, Gibbs_

_ ~Ari_

There was also another message that read:

إلى زيفا شقيقتي،  
>أنا آسف لديك أن تشارك في هذا. يجب أن تبقى أنت فقط بعيدا.<br>~ آري

I knew I was in Arabic but I had no clue what it said. It probably came from the same Ari guy that signed the first message.

"Billy," I finally spoke, monotone unable to express any emotion, "you might want to call Charlie and tell him about this"

"Already on it," Billy replied unable to get the shock out of his voice.

I decided to sit on the stairs, putting my face in my hands, trying to gather my emotions together until Charlie could arrive. Jacob, finishing his assessment on the upstairs portion of the home, came partially and sat behind me.

_Wow. He really doesn't look so good. I get the feeling that Dad was lying about him being cold and heartless. If he was he wouldn't be looking like this._

This would have made me feel better if not for that fact that I felt so helpless. I should have been here. I could have protected here. I heard police sirens coming down the street with Charlie's thoughts coming down with it, hazed red with anger. I was so deep in my self-loathing that I didn't hear Billy talk on the phone with Charlie, asking him to return home immediately. Now he was here and I wasn't feeling any better, but why should I; I could have stopped this all from happening to _her_. My existence, my whole reason for living was gone.

Charlie walked in before I could saw more. His thoughts and face showed was on all of our faces just moments ago, if not any more. His thoughts clouded with anger at who would do this to the house of the Chief of Police of Forks. Then confusion as Forks was a quaint little town that was usually quiet and was without trouble most of the time. Finally, his thoughts were of understanding as he read the messages on the wall. Although he could not understand what the second message said, he could clearly understand the first one.

'_Come and Get you daughter Gibbs.' Gibbs' daughter died years ago. There is no way that this Ari guy could possibly have Kelly, but then again, Bells looked like Kelly when she was younger._

Well that cleared up some things. He obviously had no idea who this Ari guy was, and Charlie didn't know then probably no one in the whole town knew who he was. He also knew who this Gibbs guy is. This could definitely help figuring out what happened to Bella since he knows why this could have happened.

"I need to make a call," Charlie finally spoke, stepping outside the house probably wanting some privacy. It wouldn't help much with my hearing.

After dialing in the number, both Charlie and I wanted for someone to answer, Charlie outside the house and me inside. After five rings, a voice picked up.

"_Hello."_

"Yes. Gibbs, are you there?"

"_Oh! Hi Charlie. What's going on you sound kind of scared?"_

"It's Bella."

"_Well, she does attract trouble. What could it be this time?"_

"She's gone. There are messages with your name on them and sign by this guy named Ari and …" Charlie was quickly cut-off.

"_I'm on my way with the team. Make sure touch nothing!" _He hung up before Charlie could respond again.

Charlie came in the house looking slightly relived and yet his thoughts were full with chaos. All of us picked up on it instantly.

"What happened?" Billy asked, like Jacob, wanted to know what was going on. I, already knowing what was going, looked up at Charlie, looking curious as to not raise suspicion.

"Gibbs is on his way," Charlie replied as if that cleared up everything for everybody.

"Who's Gibbs?" Jacob asked, the one question even I, the mind reader, didn't have the answer to.

"You'll find out when he gets here."


	3. Chapter 3

**Disclaimer: I own nothing.**

**GPOV**

"Boss?" Tim called for me.

"What McGee!" I called, lifting my head of my desk, looking straight into his eyes.

"US Marshalls are here for Corporal Baker," Tim answered back, voice slightly wavering with fear.

"Tell Ziva to get her from interrogation"

"On it Boss."

As he left, I set my head back on my desk. A month after Ari shot Kate and we had yet to get a lead on him. My gut has been on overload knowing that he had struck again but there was no way of knowing where he could possibly be or if there was yet another victim out there that he could harm. I know that he is coming for the people that are closest to me and since he was no longer in D.C., there was no telling where he could possibly be. The closest people in my life that were outside of D.C. were my sister, Renee, in Phoenix, her ex-husband, Charlie, and their daughter, my niece, Bella who were in a little town called Forks in Washington. Thinking about Forks brought gut onto overdrive.

As I heard Ziva pull Corporal Baker into the willing arms of the US Marshalls, I heard my cell phone go off. I quickly looked at the caller idea and recognized the area code as the one of Forks, Washington. Hoping it was just one of Charlie's routine calls telling me how much of a danger magnet my niece was and how much trouble she may or may not have gotten into in the last month.

"Hello."

"_Yes. Gibbs, are you there?"_ I recognized Charlie's voice on the phone, but there was something off about his tone.

"Oh! Hi Charlie. What's going on? You sound kind of scared?"

"_It's Bella."_

"Well, she does attract trouble," I say. Tony, Ziva and Tim look up from their work surprised by the humorous tone of voice that I used. I gave them a look that tells them to get back to work. "What could it be this time?"

"_She's gone!"_ Charlie responds sounding more panic than when he first answers the phone. _"There are messages with your name on them and sign by this guy named Ari and …"_

I quickly cut him off. Specking rapidly into the phone I say "I'm on the way with the team. Make sure to touch nothing!" I hung up before the Charlie could respond again.

"Get your gear!" I tell my team who is already starting to get their stuff from what they have overheard on the phone.

"What's going on Boss?" Tony asks.

"Ari."

That's all I say, and it answers everything.

"Where is he?" Ziva asks, almost sounding like a worried sister.

"Forks," I answer as we head toward the elevators. While heading down to the first floor, the team gives me questioning looks, not knowing what in the world Forks was. "It's in Washington," answering their questioning glances.

"What's the situation?" Tim finally asks.

"Possibly a kidnapping, but we'll know more when we get there." I see Tony wanting to ask me a question, as well as the rest as them, so I decide to put him out of his misery. "What is it DiNozzo?"

"Why exactly are we going to Forks?" he starts as the elevator opens and we start heading out the car lot. "I mean, there are probably closer agencies to where ever this Forks place is and how is this exactly this our jurisdiction and how did we know about this so quickly?"

"That pretty much sums it up, Boss." McGee follows up, followed with Ziva nodding.

"To answer your questions, since Ari is known for terrorism against the US and NCIS this falls into our jurisdiction, our agency has had the most problems with him and is the only one that really knows about what he has done, and we know so fast because I know people that happen to live there. Anyone have any more questions?"

Tony, Ziva and Tim looked towards each other and shook their heads no. By this time, we were already at the car. Surprisingly there wasn't an argument about who sat where. Ziva sat shotgun and the guys sat in the backseat.

"Alright," I started to say, while exiting the car lot, "when we get to your homes you have twenty minutes to pack and be out and ready to go to the airport. You," looking toward Ziva first, "David, will go first, then McGee and lastly DiNozzo. Got it?"

"Yes, Boss," the three say in unison.

Driving as fast as traffic will allow, we arrived at Ziva's apartment complex first. As soon as the car stopped she rushed up the stairs and into her building. Five minutes later we pulled up to Tim's apartment complex. Same as Ziva, he rushed into this apartment. As soon as we set out on the road again, Tony finally spoke up.

"There's something that you're finding from us, isn't there?"

"Yeah, Tony. You'll figure it out soon." I replied.

"You're not going to break one of your rules, are you?" Tony asked trying to lighten the mood some but it not working for the already built up tension.

"Hopefully not," I answer hoarsely.

Tony quickly dropped the subject knowing that I wasn't going to answer any more of his questions. Soon we arrived at his apartment and he quickly ran inside. I soon made it to house where I slowly got out in walked in. Already knowing what the weather was like in gloomy old Forks, it would take me long to pack unlike the others who had never heard of the town before today. I quickly found some old T-shirts, jeans and sneakers because you never knew if you were going to have to track someone through the thick over growth that was there and it almost always raining. I found an old duffle bag in the back of my closet and packed all of my stuff in it. Getting ready to leave the house, I put on my NCIS issued jacket and baseball hat, and I left to pick up Ziva, leaving the house unlocked as always.

I got to Ziva's apartment leaving Ziva 2 minutes to spare seeing as traffic had lighten up some on the way. Moments later she came out with her usually T-shirt and cargo pant attire now sporting the issued jacket and baseball cape. She returned to her original seat after putting her luggage along with her fire arm case in the truck on the car. Next were Tim and Tony. Both, when picked up, like Ziva, had come out a minute later after I had come out with everything that they would need. Both had switched out of the usually suits that they wore and were now were casual attire with old sneakers similar to all of us wearing their jackets and baseball caps.

"I see you two changed into the right clothes," I told both Tim and Tony.

"Yeah," Tim started, "before packing I looked up that Forks place we're going to and told everyone that it was usually always raining there so it would be really damp no matter where we went. You seem to know all about the place for some reason so we thought that you knew what the place was like so we decided not to call you about it."

I noticed Tony was trying to avoid eye contact with me by looking out of the window, probably because Tim brought up the fact that I seemed to know all about the place. I was waiting for the name 'Forks' to ring a bell in Tony's head but obviously it didn't, for now.

"Is this Forks place really the rainiest place in the United States?" Ziva asked.

"Yes it is," I responded. "It is near the Pacific Ocean but there is a reservation called La Push that you go through to finally get to the beaches."

I think that my last statement helped the light bulb in Tony's head go off because he finally looked at me in the rearview mirror with understanding. It eyes were questioning me as if asking _'should I tell them?'_ I shook my head no saying _'not yet.'_

Soon we arrived at the airport. Fortunately, today was one of those days where the airport didn't have many people walking around so it was easy to buy tickets. The next flight taking us were we need to go left in an hour, so we had plenty of time to get through security seeing that there was no trouble getting our fire arm bags through. Carrying our luggage, fire arm bags and forensic kits that were already in the trunk of the car, we went through security with ease because the guards here knew that if we were involved an act of terrorism might have been in play or about to take place. When we got through luggage, we were able to get on the plane where we had a five hour plane ride ahead of us. Let's just same that plane rides with never seem the same way ever again.

As soon as we step of the plane at William R. Fairchild International Airport in Port Angeles, it started raining causing the other people in the airport to find out where they needed to be before going outside in the down pour. In the chaos, it took forever to get to bag claim, when reality, it was only about ten minutes. After getting all of our stuff, we went to rent a car. It was easy seeing as most of the people at the airport already had cars waiting for them at the airport. We put out stuff in the truck and the seating was pretty much the same was when in D.C. except Tony was sitting in the passenger seat and Ziva was in the backseat where there was again no arguing.

"I hope the rain doesn't ruin the evidence," I heard Tim murmur to Ziva.

"If there is any evidence that can be destroyed," Ziva responded.

"Hey Tony!" Tim called to the front seat.

"What McGoo," Tony called back.

"Why haven't you been talking?" Tim asked, ignoring Tony's McGoo comment. "I mean you haven't been talking the whole plane ride or through both car rides."

"Tim's right Tony," Ziva agreed. "You're usually excited about going on a new case and we have to tell you to be quiet. Now you're not doing anything but looking depressed."

"Can't a guy not want to talk for a while?" Tony responded to their comments. "I can be quiet sometimes, you know."

"It's not that you can't be quiet it's the fact that this is not like you," Ziva came back with. "I know I've only been on the team for a month, but I feel that I have the jazz of all of your personalities."

"It's jist," Tim corrected Ziva, "not jazz. But Ziva's right this is not like you at all. I'm used to you making fun of us for no particular reason."

"I just don't feel like it, okay," Tony said, efficiently ending their conversation.

After a few moments, Ziva asked Tim exactly what jist was. Tim spent the next few minutes explaining it to her when I would have just gone with 'that is just what Americans say.' But then again Tim has longest explanations for the simplest of things. When I looked over at Tony, he did look as depressed as Ziva and Tim had said he was. I could tell that he was trying not to think about what could have possible happened where were going.

After I few minutes, we went past the sign that said "WELCOME TO FORKS." Tony looked less tense knowing that we were almost to our destination. The town had not changed at all. The same buildings that were here when I was in high school and went to Forks High were still standing but worn down with age. Knowing the people that lived here ever since my teen years were probably still here, everyone would know that the team and I were in the town before we were done checking out Charlie's. Probably no one in the town would remember me by face except for the people that I kept in contact with, which would be Charlie and Bella.

After going the main part of town, I finally got to the part of town where Charlie, the Chief of Police, lived which wasn't far from everything else. As we drove up to the driveway, I could already see Charlie's cruiser and two trucks in the driveway and there was not any police tape anywhere in sight. No tape was probably from keeping the people who didn't already know from knowing which was pretty much useless in this town. As we all went to the front door, Tony quickly getting the Forensic kits for the others from the truck. I rang the doorbell, and I heard footsteps coming to the door while I heard Tony, Ziva and Tim coming up behind me, kits in hand.

Charlie came to the door with growing dark, black circles under his eyes from all the worry he was with in for the last six hours. He looked relived as he saw Tony and me but confused when he saw Tim and Ziva as he has never seen them before.

"Hey Gibbs, hey Tony," Charlie said finally speaking up. "Sorry I don't know you two," looking toward Tin and Ziva, "but thanks for coming nevertheless."

"Hey Char," Tony said speaking up in his normal voice as he normally would during a case.

"Hi," Tim said introducing himself. "I'm Timothy McGee."

"I'm Ziva David," Ziva introduced. "Nice to meet you."

"Charlie Swan." Charlie opened the door. "Please come in."

As Charlie opened the door, I could see why he called for us so urgently. The others gasped as they saw the damage done to the house. Getting over the shock, Tony, Ziva and Tim put their gloves on and tried to find as much evidence as they could. Knowing Ari's track record as well as I did, the evidence would be close to nothing.

"Whose trucks are in the driveway?" I asked, getting down to my normal position as being the one to question the one at the scene while the others looked for evidence.

"That's Bella's truck and the other one is the Black's truck," Charlie started. "You remember them from La Push. And also, _he's _here."

"Yes, I remember the Blacks. But who is the _he_ you're talking about?"

"Bella's …"

"Bella's what?"

"Bella's boyfriend," Charlie whispered, as if he didn't want to believe it nor hear himself say it.

"Where is he?"

"He's sitting on the stairs just like he has been since I got here."

I decided to talk to the Bella's boyfriend to see if he knew what was going on and how he was one of the first people at the scene. I walked up to him and saying that he looked terrible would have been an understatement. He looked like the living dead.

"What's your name son?"

"Edward, Edward Cullen, sir" he spoke up. At least he wasn't rude like some of our witnesses could be.

"What were you doing here?"

"I came here to see Bella after my family and I went camping over the weekend like we usually do when it's sunny. I came here hoping to see her and I met the Blacks here and we saw she didn't answer, even though her truck is here we tried to get in. The door was unlocked, so when we walked in and … this is what it looked like when we came in here."

"Boss," Tim interrupted, "we went through the whole down stairs and all we found was a small amount of blood by the door way, some dirt around the house and there was paint all over the wall that we took a sample of the paint of."

"Do you want us to look upstairs, Boss?" Tony asked next.

"There's nothing upstairs," said a boy that looked similar to Billy Black when he was younger that was sitting behind Edward on the stairs. "I checked up stairs and the only things that were destroyed were worthless things that can easily be replaced and it looks nothing like it does down here."

"Where's Ziva?" I asked, noticing that she was not with us.

"She's deciphering the message that isn't in English," Tony answered.

Tony led me to where she was standing. I was the living room that was completely destroyed. On the wall the first message read:

_Come and Get your daughter, Gibbs_

_~Ari_

He was obvious talking about Bella, seeing as Kelly wasn't around anymore. The next message was in a different language and read:

إلى زيفا شقيقتي،  
>أنا آسف لديك أن تشارك في هذا. يجب أن تبقى أنت فقط بعيدا.<br>~ آري

"It's not for you," Ziva finally spoke up.

"Who's it for?" Billy asked the question on everyone's mind, finally making himself known.

"Me," she said simply.

"What does it say?" I questioned her, knowing that she would be the only one that would ever know what it would say in this town.

"It loses its meaning in translation but it loosely says '_To my sister Ziva, I am sorry you have to be involved in this. You should have stayed away. Ari_'"

"So you're the guy who kidnapped Bella sister?" Billy's son asked.

"Yes, and who are you?"

"Jacob but everyone calls me Jake."

"No to be rude or anything," Edward started, "but how do all of you fit into Bella's kidnapping."

"We would like to tell you in as little time as possible," Tony started before I could talk, "but that would be impossible."

"I think that before put all my trust into you finding Bella, I need to know how you know her so personally when she has never talked about you before to me."

"That's a long story," I start to say, "but I believe you have the right to know."

I took a deep breath before I began with my story.


	4. Chapter 4

**Disclaimer: I own nothing.**

**BPOV**

I slowly gained consciousness, and I had a pounding headache. What did I do last night to get such a bad headache? Edward… Where is he? He's supposed to be here by now. Where is here and why doesn't this feel like my own bed.

"I see you're awake," a male voice I didn't recognize.

I open my eyes and saw that I was in a completely dark room. I slowly turned my head and noticed that there were not any windows in sight so there was no way of knowing where I was. My eyes, slowly adjusting to the low lighting, saw the figure of a man. He stepped closer to me and flipped on a light switch. Trying to cover my eyes to the now blinding light, I noticed that I couldn't move my left arm to the restraints that are on my wrist. I looked to my left and was my hand handcuffed to the railing of the bed that I was on. The bed was similar to those that you would find at an outdoor summer camp. Finally looking back at the guy, I noticed that it was that Ari guy was hovering over me, smiling wickedly.

"Do you remember me, young Isabella?" Ari asked mockingly.

"What do you want with be!" I scream at him.

"Now that you're now awake, I think I'll tell you," he started with a chuckle. "You're the daughter of Special Agent Gibbs, although I say hiding with that cop for protection and changing your last name was pretty clever, but of course, it was not clever enough. I still found you. Anyway, I plan on making Gibbs suffer. Harming the one he loves has given me the upmost pleasure. Of course, what could bring him more pain that capturing his own daughter?"

"I am not his daughter," I tried to plead with him, talk some reason with him. "That cop you're talking about _is_ really by dad."

"You can't fool be little girl. I wasn't done. Where was I," Ari pretending to be thinking for a couple of moments. "Oh yes. Capturing you was only phrase one of my plan. I don't plan on killing you, at least not yet. You see, with you here, Special Agent Gibbs will do anything to get you back, so you are going to be bait for me to lure him here. When he comes, rushing with all the panic he will be consumed with, I will shoot him from where I will be waiting for him to try and save you, but it won't be enough. Not even close."

He ended his speech with cackling, probably thinking about how fool proof his plan was. He must not know my uncle as well as he thinks he does if he thinks that a plan like that would possibly work. He has the smarts of his own gut, Abby and Ducky. There would also be the cockiness of Tony. They would make sure that Ari wouldn't and couldn't go through with his plan, and I decided to tell him just that.

"You know that your plan will never work, right?" That stopped his laughing right in its track.

"What did you say?" Ari asked, suddenly angry.

"You heard me. I said, you know that your plan will never work, right?" I said with more confidence. Maybe it was from all my time looking danger right in the eye and surviving from it in that past that gave me the courage that I needed to badmouth Ari.

I found that courage disappearing within me as he pulled his hand back. Expecting him to pull out his gun again, I moved I had out of the way of his hand. Bad move. Then I heard the smack of his hand before I felt the sting of his slapping be across the face. From how long the sting lasted, I could tell that there was going to be a bruise in the morning and that it was going to stay for the next couple of days to a week.

"That should teach you to keep your mouth closed!" Ari yelled at me before he turned out the light and stormed out the room.

When he left I heard a door slam that I didn't know was there before. Before long I curled up into as ball, as tight as the handcuff would allow me to. Trying to fall I sleep so I would could get away from this nightmare that I was living in, I would Edward was on his was for me. He was probably already the way here and since he was bulletproof, there was no way Ari could ever hurt Edward. But there was always that possibility that he could get hurt or that he wasn't even looking for me. He was too perfect for me. With that thought, I cried myself to sleep.


	5. Chapter 5

**Disclaimer: I own nothing.**

**EPOV**

_How am I going to tell this?_

The man who is obviously prematurely gray, Gibbs, asks himself. He was getting ready to tell his side of the story, but I wasn't going to listen to him. No, I was going to listen to his thoughts. If I was going to trust him with the duty of finding my love, I was going to listen to the unedited version of his story, listen in to the parts that he was going to keep hidden from me.

"I guess it's going to start in this little town," Gibbs started.

I was instantly blasted into the world of Forks about twenty years ago. There was the Forks High building overcrowded at its max capacity of about three hundred fifty students. There was a younger version of both the man in front of me and the woman I knew to be Bella's mother from out time in Phoenix. They were walking down the hall where they met an almost care-free version of the chief that was now worrying about his missing daughter. I saw his eyes light up as he saw Renee, his girlfriend at the time, and his best friend. Charlie and Gibbs quickly joined in on a conversation about what ever game was on last night while Renee just smiled at the two and hung off of Charlie's arm. I was hard to believe that these were the people that I was most recently acquainted with.

Soon there was a flash forward to Charlie's and Renee's wedding that they had straight out of high school. You could see that see did most of the decorations seeing as there was so much color and design that went into it. Gibbs started to lead his sister down the aisle in his Marine uniform that he now sported from being able to come to his sister's big day to give her off to Charlie. At the end, there was Charlie smiling like he had the greatest thing ever and he wasn't about to let go of it. To be honest, I had never chief smile in all of the time I had been in Forks. Renee was the same way. You could see the waves of happiness rolling off of her. Here Charlie would be added to the family of Gibbs and Renee and become a husband and brother-in-law. I watched the whole ceremony through Gibbs' thoughts and you could tell that he was crying as the pictures in his head were blurred.

Minutes later, after seeing Gibb's time serving to the country, meeting his wife, Sharon who was a red-head unlike anything Victoria is, and his daughter, Kelly, being born, I saw Bella, after see was born. She was the most beautiful baby I ever saw. Gibbs was handed Baby Bella, and her eyes open to the changing of her holder. Even as I baby, her eyes where filled with such emotion, and she was even a strange as a baby. All though you could see that she was hungry, she wouldn't cry to express it. She, even back then, put everyone in front of herself, and she waited until the adults around her to settle down with their conversation before announcing how uncomfortable her stomach felt from the lack of food. Everyone around her laughed at her more than perfect timing and that's when I saw my beautiful Bella blush for the first time in her life, knowing that she was the cause of everyone's laughter. Afterwards, I saw picture after picture of Bella growing up: her playing with Kelly as a child, her awkward preteen stage in her development and finally her meeting Tony and two other characters that went my Abby Sciuto and Ducky. Abby was a Forensic Scientist that worked for NCIS that Gibbs treated like a daughter and Ducky, whose real name was Donald Mallard, was a Forensic Pathologist who was Gibbs' best friend from when they first worked together.

As Gibbs' story came to a close, I finally got to see the basis of what Ari, that man that kidnapped wanted, had done; he wanted to harm Gibbs anyway possible. He first locked up Ducky and a woman by the name of Caitlin Todd, who went by the name Kate,in the medical lab where Ducky was shot in the leg. Next was when the team was trying to keep a Navy ship from being blown up. There were two shots. The first was aimed at Gibbs where Kate stepped in front of the bullet to keep it from hitting him. Fortunately, she was wearing a bullet proof vest. The second shot was aimed for Kate and she died from a bullet wound through the head. The team was devastated after that and wanted revenge on Ari, like I now wanted.

From all the information I got, I knew I could trust them with finding my reason for living. Gibbs looked at me, saying _do you trust me now?_ I nodded knowing that I could trust him and that my Bella wouldn't want it any other way.

"Edward," Charlie spoke up after the few minutes of silence. "Maybe you should get going."

"Yes, Sir," I replied, almost as monotone as Charlie had before me.

I slowly got up and walked towards the front door. It stopped raining a couple of minutes ago so no one would question the fact that I didn't get sick after walking in the rain. If they did I would just say that I had I very strong immune system. Before I got out the door, however, Charlie started questioning me.

"Don't you need a ride? I didn't see your car."

"I walked here. I'll just walk back."

Before he could further question me I walked out and went toward the woods. Hopefully they wouldn't think I was hiding something, just that I didn't want to be there at the time being. Once I was out of eyesight of the people inside, I bolted, easily dodging the trees and overgrowth that was in my way. I didn't stop for anything. Once I saw my house, I slowed down to a casual pace, not wanting my family to know anything was wrong, although Alice would know, as soon I went inside or she knew went I got to Bella's house this morning. I also did not want Esme to be furious with me for dirtying up her carpet, which would further dampen my mood, so I took my shoes off at the door before continuing my trek through the house and into my room which was on the third floor, meaning I would have to pass by everyone before I could be in peace. That's what happens when you don't care what happens in the world around you for so long. When my family saw me, their thoughts turned away from what they were doing and toward me: Esme first followed by Carlisle, Emmett, Rosalie, Jasper and finally Alice.

_What's wrong with Edward? I wonder what happened_

_Son, is there anything you want to talk about?_

_Edward and Bella? No happy Edward. Did Bella get hurt again? You have to admit that it is kind of funny._

_Have you finally figured out that the worthless human you call your 'mate' a waste of your time? Are you coming out of this sick little fantasy of yours that has __**RUINED OUR PEACEFUL LIVES?**_

_Dude, your pity is making me depressed, and I'm with Alice. Can you turn it down some?_

_Sorry Edward. I saw too late. I couldn't do anything to help her._

Ignoring their thoughts, I finally settled into my room. I picked up my CD player and blasted the music through the headphones and into by ear, dulling down the thoughts of the others. I only time I called my attention to what was coming from down stairs was when Alice was pulled into a vision.

"_I sorry to interrupt you ma'am," Gibbs said was Esme open the door, "but is you son, an Edward Cullen, here at this time."_

"_Yes he is," Esme replied. "May I ask what this is about?"_

"_I thought you would have known already by the size of the town."_

"_We usually stay away from the town with all of the gossip that usually goes around. Would you please tell us? Edward hasn't talked about what happen yesterday at all. This is about what happen yesterday, right?"_

_By this time the whole family, except for me, was crowded the door to see Gibbs, Tony, Tim and Ziva at the door with the baseball caps and jackets with NCIS printed on them._

"_This is about the kidnapping of Bella Swan," Gibbs started again, interrupted by the gasp that erupted from the room. Gibbs finished soon after with, "we believe that we have a lead as to where she may be."_

"Alice!" Jasper yelled when she came up from her vision. "What happened?"

"Was that about Edward?" Esme asked worried.

"Yes," Alice answered nonchalantly.

"What happened?" Carlisle asked next, wanting to know what was wrong with me.

"It would be better for you for find out tomorrow."

Alice's words were final and no one would question her motives seeing as she was the physic. With the conversation dispersed I concentration on the music, ignoring Esme's and Carlisle's pleas to talk to me about what was wrong, until the next day when Gibbs would show up and tell the family what had happened.


	6. Chapter 6

**Disclaimer: I own nothing.**

**GPOV**

I watched as Edward walked out toward the woods. Something was going on here. He walks through the woods in order to get here, but yet he knows that it almost always raining in this gloomy, old town.

"It's the weird?" McGee asks.

"That is quite odd," Ziva replied. "Who walks through the woods and not think about the possibility that it could rain in this type of weather; in this town?"

"Let's move out." I say. "We have all that we need from here." As the team starts packing up, I turn to Charlie. "Is walking through the woods normal for him or is that out of place as well?"

"No, I was wondering the same thing. He usually brings his car with him whenever he comes here. I can't remember a time when he didn't."

"We'll probably talk to him tomorrow for some follow up questioning. Hopefully we can the situation out of the people's minds so there won't be any gossip. You know how the town can be."

"What should I tell people if they ask where Bells is?"

"Tell them that she's spending time with Renee. Make sure to tell Renee that incase people are nosy enough to ask her directly."

With our conversation over, the team had everything together and already stored in the car, sitting in the sits they had on the way down here. Walking out of the house it started sprinkling, a sure sign that rain was again on the way. Getting in the car in starting it up, the car was silent after the purr that the car gave off was over. We were all thinking of ways of find Bella and Ari. He would probably be out of town but not out of Washington. If he was waiting for me the way I thought he was, he would stay in the state and wait for me to hunt him down. Since Ari had about a seven hour head start he couldn't be that far away and have a place to hide that would fit his liking.

I soon pulled up to the only motel that was in Forks; the lack due to the fact that there were almost never any visitors. Parking in the abundance of spaces, we out of the car and took our luggage with us inside. The inside had old furniture that looked like it would break if you leaned against it and peeling paint. It almost reminded me of the main office of the high school if it weren't for the fact that the colors were different, that is if no one changed anything in the school. There was a bell on the desk that Tony rang. Soon an elderly woman came up to the desk.

"How may I help you Sonny?" the woman asked.

"We'd like some rooms," Tony replied, repulsed by the nickname while the other two snickered behind him.

"How many rooms?" the woman asked.

"Two," I answered before this could go on for a while.

"What type of room would you like?" she asked.

"Just give us keys to two rooms, please," Ziva told the woman, getting annoy. "Any type of room you have will be fine."

The lady the preceded to giving us the room keys after doing the routine 'that will be thirty dollars a day per room,' as unkindly she could get although she didn't give up the old, sweet grandmother routine I have seen thousands I times before. Since it was taking a long time to sign whatever papers that were needed to be taken care of, I decided to take my hat off, see as it wasn't a need for wearing it anymore; that turned out to be a bad idea.

"Do I know you?" the woman asks starting her questioning tangent again.

"I'm sure you don't," I reply even though there was a huge possibility that she did; no need for rumors to start and end up wasting time trying to defuse them.

"Are you sure? You look a lot like a young man that left a long time ago for the military. What was his name?"

"Can you hurry this up?" Tim asks, finally getting annoyed with the lady.

"His name was Leroy. Or was it Jethro? I'll think of it later. Here are your keys and if you need anything my name is Sarah Deans."

"Finally," I hear Tony mutter under his breath.

To get to our rooms, we turned down the hall. Taking the keys out, we unlocked our rooms; they were right next together and both where doubles. Ziva and Tim put their stuff in one room while Tony and I out stuff in another room. Although we would get things done faster alone in D.C., since we were in a new territory, we decided it would be best to work together. We decided to meet up in Tony's and my room as our 'headquarters' after putting stuff away. After about ten minutes Ziva and Tim knocked on the door. Tony opens the door and both walk in, Tim carrying his laptop. Soon all look at me with questioning looks.

"Did you know that woman, Boss," Tim asks.

"She was one of my teachers down at the high school. Unfortunately, she likes to gossip, so it would be best to stray away from her unless absolutely necessary, and don't, under any circumstance, are you to give her any information about what is going. No need to send the whole town in panic."

Tim's laptop beeps as it finishing turning on. Tim hits some keys and soon he is in the NCIS data base.

"Ziva," Tony starts asking, "Where would Ari most likely be? In a house, apartment, storage unit?

"He would most likely be somewhere where someone might not look for someone else."

"But doesn't he want Gibb's to find him though?" McGee asked.

"Even taking in that information, Ari would send Gibbs so type of message to show where he is."

As if on cue, my phone rings. I look at calling idea and it comes up restricted. Knowing in my gut that it is Air, I put the phone on speaker phone.

"Hello Ari," I start.

The others turn toward me. I surprised as well with Ari calling so early in the investigation. I see Tim tap more keys on his computer and notice that he is trying to find the location using the cell towers that where in the area. If there were less clouds he would probably get a more accurate reading, but there was no way that was happening.

"_Well hello Gibbs, I would have thought you would be happy to hear from me. I see I was wrong."_

"The last thing I wanted was to hear, or see should I saw, you name again."

"_Oh, I see you got my messages. And hello DiNozzo, McGee and you too little sister. I know the three of you are there as well."_

"How about we stop this and you tell me what I want to know."

"_Oh but that would make my game a little too easy. What's the fun in playing cat and mouse when the cat knows exactly where the mouse is?"_

"Okay. Your game, your rules. Tell me how this is going to go happen."

"_First, I'm going to tell you these messages and you have to find them. By the way here's the first message. I hope you have pen and paper out."_

With those words Tony pulled out the paper pad that was set in the room when we got here in the pen that came with it.

"_Here it is. 'Known as the city of rain, surrounded by water, roadways go past, but silent as the breaking of dawn, surrounded by people but yet there are no people at all, used to be filled with lights but yet the Northern Lights don't shine here.'"_ There was the dull sound soon on the other and we knew he had hung up, but before that, I heard a quiet moan sound as if in pain. That was our proof that he had Bella.

"Did you get all of that DiNozzo?" I asked Tony who was supposed to write everything down.

"Yes, Boss," Tony replied. "That moaning sound in the background. That was Bella, wasn't it?"

I nodded my head in response. I look toward McGee, hoping he got anything from the call.

"Sorry, Boss. I could only narrow it down to Seattle. That has to be something, right. At least we know what the 'city of rain' is."

"But what about the rest out it!" Ziva shouts out. "How are we supposed to know what water he's talking about, or the roads or the special lights. What are the Northern Lights anyway?"

Tony decides to answer here question this time. "The Northern lights is an electrically phenomenon that takes place in either Alaska or Canada. It's supposed one of the most beautiful things that you could see, right up there with the Mona Lisa or the pyramids of Egypt. There is another name for them but I don't remember what it was."

The three bounce possible ideas off of one another for the next couple of hours, getting nowhere. When I look up, I notice it was midnight. Consider the three hour time difference and to us it was three in the morning. Also add the amount of times that we have yawn in the last couple of minutes, and you could safely conclude that I was time for us to get some shuteye. I told the team this, in which they willingly went along with, got ready for the next day where we would be in Seattle, after talking to the Cullens, figuring out the message Ari had given us. This was one step closer to us finding my niece.

I woke up to the sound of rain the next day. Surprisingly, Tony was not awake due to the sound. I took a quick shower and put on am old T-shirt and jeans. I then left the room after setting the alarm to go off in ten minutes. After walking down the hall, I noticed that there where people talking in the lobby. I got closer and hear the voices of Susan and an unknown person.

"I swear it's him," Susan said. "Lily it has to be. He was one of my students."

"Susan, calm down," Lily started. "I'm sure we'll figure this out. Is that the man you're talking about, coming down the hall?"

I continued to walk down the hall. The two women were standing at the front desk. As a walked from under the arch to the main lobby, the two looked toward me, looking me up and down. I continued toward the coffee machine, acting as if I didn't hear them. The woman whispered more about how I couldn't be me. I quickly got a cup of coffee, not wanting to be in the same area as the women. I walked outside to the car, leaning against it, drinking my coffee. I knew that when we got to Seattle, we would have to work fast, especially if Ari was lying about his location. I looked at the dash board and noticed that twenty minutes has goon by. I walked back inside and saw that Lily and Susan were still talking. I walked back down the hall and into the room. I saw Tony dressed and putting his gun in his belt, although with his knife. The kid learns the rules well. I grabbed the pad of paper the contained the riddle.

"I'm ready to go, boss," Tony said.

"Let's go then," I replied.

We walked out of the room, about to knock on Ziva's and Tim's room when the two of them walked out the room, with all their gear, ready to go. Walking towards the lobby, Lily and Susan were no longer there. We walked out to the car and go ready to leave. I called Charlie and asked for directions for the Cullen house, looking at the riddle on last time before pulling out of the parking lot.


	7. Chapter 7

**Disclaimer: I own nothing.**

**EPOV**

Hours passed and there was only reason why I kept hope in my heart: Alice's vision. I knew that Gibbs would do anything to get Bella, his niece, back and that was the main reason that had I trusted him to find her. I also knew from the thoughts of him and his team that they were the best at what they do. I looked over at the clock that was read five. Hopefully the group would be over soon and put me out of my misery. I hear Esme walking up and stopping right in front of the door. I stopped the music that was still playing through my headphones.

_Edward, I know you can hear me. Please just talk to us._

I gave her no indication that I could actually hear her. After ten seconds, Esme walked in with an expression no one likes to see: one of pain that come when one of us children were in trouble. As she walked toward me, I sat up leaving her room to sit on the couch.

_You can talk to me about anything, you know that right?_

I nodded. I opened my mouth to tell her what happened when Alice's mental voice reached me.

_You can't tell her Edward. It's going to break her heart. Just wait until that guy gets here. Please._

I decided to listen to her. I never bet against her. Esme was still sitting there expecting me to answer when I closed my lips.

_Are you going to me?_

Her mental voice was heartbreaking. I shook my head knowing it was for the best. I then heard wheels coming up the drive four mental voices along with it. Esme slowing left me room to go to the door which would be knocked on soon. I waited until Esme was on the first floor before I followed after her. I stopped at the landing on before you got to the top and sat down a few steps from the top. Seconds later, the door rang. Esme was open the door and there outside the doorway, was Gibbs and his team. Then right before my eyes, the vision came true.

"I sorry to interrupt ma'am," Gibbs said, "but is your son, an Edward Cullen, here?"

"Yes he is." Esme replies. "May I ask what this is about?"

"I thought you would have known already why the size of the town."

"We usually stay away from the town with all of the gossip that usually goes around. Would you please tell us? Edward hasn't talked about what happen yesterday at all. This is about what happened yesterday, right?"

The rest of the family crowed around the door for Gibbs to continue. They saw the NCIS printed jackets and baseball caps that he, Tony, Tim and Ziva were wearing. I think that by what they were wearing they knew that the four of them had something to do with law enforcement.

"This is about the kidnapping of Bella Swan," Gibbs started, stopping to the collective gasp that filled the room, the loudest being from Esme and one, surprisingly coming from Rosalie. "We believe that we have a lead as to where she may be." After saying that, Esme allowed the four to enter.

"Edward," Carlisle yelled as if I was still upstairs, though I still would have heard him.

I slowly came down stairs reading the four whose thoughts mattered the most right now. Their thought surrounded Seattle: think how to navigate through there and what possible area Bella could possibly be in. One was on whether or not I should just go with them to Seattle because I would know the area better.

"Did you find out anything?" I asked, pretending not to have heard anything not read anything in their minds.

"We believe that Bella is in Seattle and that is if Ari did not move her overnight." Gibbs started.

"How do you know this?" Carlisle asked. "And who is this Ari person?"

"Ari is the person who has kidnapped Bella," Ziva started.

"Last night," Tim continued, "Ari contacted us. I was able to track his phone but he disconnected before I could get an exact location. The closest I could get was Seattle.

Tony spoke next. "He said that this was the clue on how to find him. If you ask me, he wants us to find him."

Tony took a piece of paper out of his pocket and held it out for all of us to see. It said:

Known as the City of Rain, surrounded by Water

Roadways go past but silent as the breaking of dawn

Surrounded by people but yet there are no people at all

Used to be filled with lights but yet the Northern Lights don't shine here

"Aurora Street." I say, not meaning to say it out loud.

"What?" Everyone asks.

"The message, it's talking about the Abandoned Railroad. It on the road that breaks off of Aurora, which is another name for the Northern Lights, Seattle is known as the City of Rain, since it is abandoned it is silent and people walk by it all the time without ever really noticing it. It fits the message perfectly.

Gibbs looked like he was thinking it over for a while. After a few seconds, he turned toward Esme and Carlisle who were standing right next to each other.

"Would you mind if took your son with us? We promise that we will be safe in our care."

_Edward_,Carlisle thoughts came at me, _do you want to do this?_

I nodded in reply, small enough not to be noticed by anyone in the room.

"Of course," Carlisle replied."

"Okay then, let's head out. Gibbs in the front, followed by Tony, Tim, Ziva and I. When we got to the car it was an already made decision where everybody would sit. Gibbs and Tony in the front with Gibbs driving and Tim, Ziva and I sat in the back with me in the middle. As we pulled out, I heard Esme's thoughts telling me to be safe, even though she knew nothing could hurt me except for losing Bella.


	8. Chapter 8

**Disclaimer: I own nothing.**

**GPOV**

Driving down the highway felt longer than it should have. Although I was driving was driving faster than the law permitted, there was nothing that would stop me from fulfilling my mission. I continuously looked through the rear view mirrors to keep an eye on Edward in the back. He kept a black expression on his face but his eyes showed a spark of hope. It seemed that every time I would look at him he would show a small smile, but it would disappear as quickly as it had appeared.

After finally arrive in Seattle, I felt a weight had been but on my shoulders, and it would not go away until I found my niece. I remembered where the Abandoned Railroad was from when I was just a teen. I was the place the guys and I would go to. Since we were in a pretty populated city, speeding was not an option. That would get the local police involved with their sirens, giving up our advantage point, the element of surprise. As anxious as we all were, we could not compromise the position that we were in. In would take up two hours, depending on traffic, to get there, but the safety that Bella had at the moment was more important that anything.

As we closed the distance between us and our destination, our adrenaline was running high. We had been in situations like this before, but this time it was different. This time, it was one of our own. We also had an outsider with us. Anything could happen at this point.

I parked down a three blocks from completing our mission. We stayed in the car for about ten minutes to make sure that no one was in the area before this all went down. I turned around to face Edward to tell him what was going to happen even though he probably already knew.

"I going to need you to stay with the car in case someone happens to come by," I started and continued once Edward looked me right in the eye. I could finally see how anxious he was to have Bella back, as much as the rest of us were. "I pretty sure you know what's going to happen, but just to clear in confusion, we are going to get here out as safely as we can but if we have to…"

"You'll kill him," he finished for me.

"So you understand?" I asked.

He nodded showing full understanding. I looked at my team, signaling that it was time to go, and we got out of the car. We slowly jogged down the block to the old warehouse. When we got to the door that was rusted over with age and water, we tried to open the door as quickly as we could as to not make as much sound. Surprisingly, the door made no sound like it had been oiled recently. We walked in swiftly and made sure to close the door after ourselves to block the light that would come in. The place looked exactly as I had remembered. The stairs were to the left leading to the upper level and the open space that was the main level. I signaled Ziva to take the upper level, Tony to the left and Tim to the right. I went down the middle with my gun cocked and the safety off, slowly walking and making absolutely no sound while survey the area, looking specifically for areas where someone could hide.

Walking further toward the back of the warehouse, there was a doorway with a light coming from under the door. Before I could get within a few feet of the door, it busted open. There was Ari standing in the doorway with Bella leaning against his chest holding a knife toward her neck. She had absolute fear in her eyes.

"Well, Gibbs," Ari started, "I finally got you where I wanted. Who knew all I had to do was find you daughter? It's funny really."

"What I find funny is that she isn't my daughter."

"What do you mean? Her pictures were all over your house. She even looks like you."

"My daughter died years ago. You were too late in your decision to kill her. But I bet I can pull this trigger faster than you can move that hand you have that knife in."

"Who said I was going to use a knife, Gibbs," Ari asked.

He dropped the knife and pulled out a gun. After showing it off a little bit, he put it up to Bella's temple with his finger ready to pull the trigger.

"Now Gibbs, who do you think is going to win that bet of yours," Ari said while starting to laugh maniacally.

I saw him slowly start to squeeze on the trigger. Before I could pull the trigger, a gun shot rang out through the building.


	9. Chapter 9

**Disclaimer: I own nothing.**

**BPOV**

I woke up with what could be considered the worse headache ever. I felt like someone was constantly beating me upside the head, although, that is what probably happened since it hurt to move my head even slightly. I heard a door opening my left. I didn't want to move, but I had to. I slowly sat up on the cot that I was confined to and look at the man that was now standing at the door. He had an evil grin on his face and had a glint in his eye. Then I notice the knife that he had in his hand. Ari walked slowly toward me keeping a smile on his face. He brought out a key; a key that would unlock me from my confinement to the cot. He put the key into the hole of the hand cuffs, and as soon as he turned the key, unlocking them, I quickly got up from the bed and made a break for the door that was still open. Of course, being the klutz that I am, tripped half way to the door. This gave Ari enough time to close the door and turn his attention back to me.

"Trying to escape, are we?" he asked in his sickening voice.

Instead of answering, I slowly tried to crawl toward a corner of the room, to curl up into a ball, but I wasn't as fast as I thought I would be already skinning my knee on the hard cement floor. To make matters worse, he grabbed my angle and dragged me to the center on the room, making he hit my face on the floor with a loss of balance. He turn me over so that I had to look into his eyes; eyes that we fill with the rage of me trying to escape him twice. Ari slowly move his hand back, but quickly sent in forward in to my face. He did this several times to the point that he broke skin. I smell the rust of my blood as in trickled down my face. He looked like he was going to hit me again when I heard a buzzer that went of twice.

Ari looked up his smile slowly leaving his face, but then quickly coming back. He had yet to look at me from the place that he was staring at on the wall. I looked toward where he was staring and saw a screen that I had not noticed before in my attempts to escape. On the screen, I saw my uncle with his gun held out coming toward a door that looked similar to the one that Ari had closed keeping me in this room. I felt a hand one my upper arm that was pulling me up to a stand. He brought the knife that I forget he had to my throat and moved me so that my back was pressed against his chest. He leaned down and whispered into my ear:

"If you make one sound I will not hesitate to slit your throat. Do you understand me?"

I quickly nodded my head and made sure to clench my teeth so I didn't make a sound. Ari then busted the door open, making sure that he kept the knife at my throat. There, a few feet in front of us was my uncle. I remembered my mom saying that I was an open book and hoped that the fear that was undoubtedly shown in my eyes would be seen by him.

"Well Gibbs," Ari started talking. "I finally got you where I want. Who knew all I had to do was find your daughter? It's funny really."

There he goes again about me being his daughter. Do we really look that much alike?

"What I find funny is that she isn't my daughter," my uncle Gibbs replied.

"What do you mean? Her pictures were all over your house. She even looks like you."

"My daughter died years ago. You were took late in your decision to kill her. But I bet I can pull this trigger faster than you move that hand that knife in."

"Who said I was going to use a knife, Gibbs?" Ari asked him.

You did, I wanted to say but of course I kept my mouth shut. Ari dropped the knife and moved his hand toward what would be the back pocket of his pants and took something out of them. He then did a motion with his arm, and then I felt something cold against by temple, a gun. How does Edward call me perceptive and I don't even notice a gun in someone's pocket. Oh, no. Edward. What am I going to? I couldn't even think about the possibilities except the fact that if I made it off here would he be able to resist my blood.

"Now Gibbs, who do you think is going to win that bet of yours," Ari said whilst laughing like a crazy person.

I saw my uncle slowly squeezing on the trigger, but before he could finish a shot rang out through the building. As a natural reaction to the sound, I tighten my eyes. I opened my eyes and expect to be at the gates of heaven. Instead, I was standing in the same place except there was no longer a chest on my back or metal to my temple. Uncle Gibbs ran toward me and took me into his arms. I felt like he was shaking me until I realized I was the one that was shaking. I turned my head and looked toward the ground. There was Ari laying there on the ground with his eyes open and a gunshot wound in the upper part of his head. I looked up toward a second level of the building and saw the outline of a woman running toward where I presumed were stairs. I felt my uncle move me away from Ari's body and to where doors were located, hopefully leading out of the building. I pressed my face into his crest and wished that what happened to me was only a dream.

I open my eyes to the sound of an ambulance. It was coming for me, but I hoped I would have to go to the hospital. The ambulance pulled up to the building that I now knew was a warehouse. The medics ran up to Uncle Gibbs and me, pulling me from his arms. They made he sit in the ambulance but not on the gurney to take care of my wounds. None of them were bad enough that I needed stitches. I looked around to take in my surroundings. Uncle Gibbs was right behind the medics, watching what they were doing, I was Tony walking out of the building with a man and a woman that I didn't recognize, but the woman had the same shape that I was running on the second floor. The man I didn't know walked in the other direction of where I was, while Tony and the woman walked toward me. Tony walked straight toward me while the woman seemed almost scared to come up to me.

"Hey, Bellarina," Tony greeted my with a huge smile on his face. He only called me that because I was terrible at ballet and blush at his teasing.

"Hey, Tony," I said to him. "Can you please stop calling me that?"

"No can do, _Bellarina_," Tony said, and then turned around pointing to the woman that was still behind him. "Bellarina, this is Ziva. Ziva, Bella"

"Hi," Ziva said. I got a better look at her face and notice that she looked a little like Ari.

"You look like…" I started to say, but she interrupted me.

"He's my half-brother."

"You're the one that shot him, weren't you?"

"Yeah, I was."

"Thank you. Sorry you had to shoot your brother though."

She just smiled at me then turned toward where the other man went. I looked past the medics that looked just about done and saw two figures making their way up the street. One was clearly the man that walked away earlier, but the other one couldn't see well enough to be sure. By this time the medics were done covering my wounds and said that I was fine as long as I took it easy for a while. I got out of the ambulance and walked to where Uncle Gibbs, Tony and Ziva where standing. I turned around in time to see the medics get into their vehicle and drive away. As soon as they were out of sight, cold arms wrapped themselves around my waist and pulled me into a cold chest. I felt my heart rate double in tempo knowing that this was the love of my life, Edward. He chuckled quietly in my ear hearing how my heart sped up.

I turned around in his arms and enclosed my arms around his waist as well. I pressed my face into chest, familiarizing myself once again with his sweet scent that drove me crazy but in a good way. We stayed that way until someone cleared there throat. I had a feeling it was Uncle Gibbs. I turned around saw the man I was yet to learn the name of and Ziva in a conversation, Uncle Gibbs looking at Edward and me with his signature look and Tony with a huge smile on his face. He reminded me so much of Emmett with that smile.

"Shall we go," said mystery man.

"Yes, let's," Tony said with the smile still on his face and then spoke directly to me. "Since he's going to be rude, that's McGoo."

"It's Tim," I heard whispered into my ear.

"Hey, Tim," I said to Tim and looked shocked that I knew his name.

"Are you coming or what?" we heard behind his. We turned and there was Uncle Gibbs already about half a block away.

We walked in the direction the Uncle Gibbs was walking and got in the car that was three blocks away after deciding that I was going to sit on Edward's lap seeing as there was no enough seats. The whole way back to Forks I hoped that all the drama was over or at least for the rest of the week. With my record of bad luck, there was no way that was going to happen.


	10. Chapter 10

**Disclaimer: I own nothing.**

**BPOV**

The ride couldn't have been more uncomfortable in a car built for five people with six inside. Also, Edward and I could talk without everyone else hearing us. How embarrassing that would get with Tony being Tony. Uncle Gibbs was actually driving the speed limit which was a surprise to the occupants of the car. With the rate we were going we arrive at my house in three hours. After the ordeal I went through, I just wanted to sleep in my bed with Edward beside me.

We pulled up to my house. I sighed ready to get out of the car. Uncle Gibbs and Tony got out of the front of the car while Tim and Ziva had to get out of the back in order to let Edward and me out. We walked to the others who were already at the door hand in hand. We reached the bottom step and Uncle Gibbs rang the doorbell. I heard hurried shuffling coming toward the door. I door swung open to reveal I tired looking Charlie in his police uniform. He had yet to see me because I was behind Tim and Ziva.

"Did you find her?" Charlie asked Uncle Gibbs, talking about me.

"Why don't you ask her yourself?" he replied as a question.

At that moment, Ziva and Tim separated to reveal Edward and I. Charlie walked up to me and pulled me into an awkward hug since Edward would not let go of my hand. He held me there for a couple seconds before his embarrassment about showing emotions caught up to him. He cleared his thought and said:

"Why don't you go in?"

Since Uncle Gibbs and Tony were the closest to the door they went in first followed my Ziva and Tim. Charlie held Edward and me outside so he could talk to us.

"Bells, you might want to prepare for a storm that's about to come. You too, Cullen." He told the two of us."

"Why?" I asked him. I looked at Edward and he looked kind of scared as well.

"I called your mom," he started saying, "and she's here right now."

I swear Charlie naturally does the wrong thing. He should have wanted a couple of days before calling her. Now she has even more of a reason to try and take me to Jacksonville. I took in a deep breath and prepared for the force of nature that my mom was. I started walking toward the door dragging Edward along.

As soon as I walked into the living room, I heard I squeal; a squeal that could come from no one other than my mom. She looked more frantic than usual and quickly ran up to me and held my sore arms at arm's length.

"Oh my," Renee started, "what happen to you? What happened to your face? Not that there's something wrong with your face but there is a whole lot of bruises. How this of could happened? I knew something bad was going to happen. Mother's instinct. I could have protected you. I such a bad mother my letting you stay here. There was no reason for you to stay. I knew something like this was going to happen."

No one tried to interrupt her. I knew that what happen to me would have happen whether or not I was here in Forks or in Jacksonville. That Ari character would have found me either way. I looked toward Uncle Gibbs hoping that he could calm his sister down. If anyone could he could. There was no way here would interrupt her rant though, she would just start over and make it longer than needed.

Renee finished her rant, seemingly satisfied that she had made her point, though no one was really paying attention to her. I looked at me looking hopeful for some strange reason.

"Well, what do you think?" Renee asked me.

"What do I think about what?"

"About moving to Jacksonville. It's sunny just like Phoenix and I will be able to stay with you anytime you want."

She could be serious. I told her that I would leave Forks or Edward like a month ago. There was no way this was going to make me change my mind.

"No," I told her.

"But, look what happened. This…" she started once again but was interrupted by Uncle Gibbs.

"I'm sorry to say this, but this would have happened whether she was here or in Jacksonville."

"What do you mean?"

"The man that kidnapped Bella was after me and would have found her just to get to me. That meant that he would have killed you for being his is way. This way was better for everyone, really."

I tried to stay interested in the conversation at hand, but there was no way that I could stay awake. I started to slump into Edward, because I could no longer kept standing on my feet. Edward saw this and picked me up bridal style. He turned around and passed Charlie in order to make it to the stairs and Charlie surprisingly let Edward past. He carried me to my room and laid me on my bed. He pecked me on my cheek.

"I'm going to have to go back downstairs, love," he told me. I didn't want he to leave but I knew he would have to.

"Will you hum my lullaby for me?" I asked.

"Of course."

He started to hum the intricate melody that was my lullaby. Before the end of the song I was already in a deep sleep. I vaguely heard a door slowly closing.

I woke up to light shining in my eyes. I reached for my lamp assuming that that was what was shining. Charlie probably wanted me up so that I could fix him dinner. I looked at the lamp and notice that it was not on and the light was coming from the window that I didn't close. I looked at my digital clock on my nightstand and in read 6 a.m. Well, isn't this just great? The day after I'm rescued, I can't spend time with Edward. Mom was probably downstairs waiting for me to return so she can continue to yell at me.

I walked downstairs and noticed no signs of anyone. I walked the pantry to grab my favorite cereal and grabbed the milk from the refrigerator. As soon I as close the fridge, I noticed a note that was left for me from Charlie. It read:

_Hey Bells,_

_Sorry I had to work today, so I was unable to be there. Your mom has agreed to let you stay and she was able to catch I flight last night. Thank Gibbs for that. If you are going the meet the gang later they are staying at the motels._

_Charlie_

I had a feeling that Charlie telling me to go visit Uncle Gibbs and the others was a sign to go there instead of spending time with Edward. At least he didn't make it obvious. I was deciding to go there anyway the impossibility to spend time with Edward. I hurriedly finished my cereal and grabbed my car key. I walked outside and got into my truck. Oh, how I love my truck. I revved the engine and started on my way to the only motels in the whole city of Forks. Hopefully they hadn't already left like mom had.


	11. Chapter 11

**Disclaimer: I own nothing.**

**BPOV**

I drove all the way to the only motel Forks had. I pulled up into the parking lot and saw that there was only one other car there, a car that was exactly like the one I rode in yesterday. I shut the engine to my truck off, locked the door and walked into side the old looking motel. At the front desk, there was an elderly woman reading one of those gossip magazines. I coughed to catch the woman attention. She looked up at me with a shine in her eyes and a smirk. Oh no. She was one of _those_ women.

"Is there anything I can do for you, sweetie?" she asked me.

"I'm looking for my uncle and his group," I responded.

"And who would that be?" she questioned.

You had to be kidding. There was only one car in the parking lot, ergo there was only group that could possibly here. I stared at here in disbelief.

"You're joking, right?"

She stared righted into my eyes, being totally serious. Her head was slightly tilted and she still had that annoying smile on her face. I stared right back at her until I her chuckling behind me that sounded so familiar to me. I smiled brightly and turned around the source of the laugh.

"Hey Bellarina," the person said.

"Tony!" I yelled, running into his outstretched arms where he spun me around in a circle.

He then led me down a corridor to the right to the lady and out of her peering eyes. He stopped at a door and pulled a key from his pocket, opening the door and going in the room first keeping me out of site

"Tony, what took you so long?" a male voice called from inside the room, sounding like Tim's voice.

"I found someone outside," Tony told him.

"Well isn't that a surprised," I heard Ziva's voice sarcastically saying.

"We don't have time for this DiNozzo." Uncle Gibbs told him.

"Oh really," Tony said, moving out the way so the room could see me while pulling me into the room.

Uncle Gibbs smiled, walking over to and hugging me tightly against him then kissing me on top of my head. The let me go so that everyone else could see me. I looked at Ziva and see looked sad, almost depressed. Tim looked at me, almost worried.

"Should you really me here? I mean you were just kidnapped."

"Don't worry. I've been through worst."

He looked at me even worried. At least I was telling the truth. The ordeal I went through with James tracking, or should I say stalking me was even worse. This time I didn't have a broken leg or broken ribs puncturing my lungs. Then again, maybe I should have lied, but then everyone would know I was.

"What happened?" he nearly screamed at me.

"A couple weeks ago, I fell down two flights a stairs and fell through I window." I hope I said that in case they say my medical records. Tim looked even more terrified than I thought would have been possible. "I'm a klutz, so it was only a matter of time." I looked like that didn't make him feel any better. "When are you guys leaving," moving on to another topic.

"Flight leaves in four hours," Uncle Gibbs tells me, returning to packing up his bag, "so we have to be at the airport in an hour."

"What about your guns?" I ask him.

"That's why we're leaving so early," Tony answered instead. "If this was D.C., all we would have to do is flash our badges. Forks probably has never heard of NCIS. This will give us about two hours to explain why."

As he finished, I phone started ringing. Everyone jumped not expecting it. Uncle Gibbs opened his cell phone answering it.

"Hello?" he asked and then quickly pulled the phone away from his ear. There was a high pitched voice of the other line screaming. "Abbs, calm down," he to the person on the other line.

Abby. I should have known she would be the first person to call. I held out my hand, asking for the phone. My uncle willingly gave me the phone. Abby was still yelling into the phone while someone else in the background was telling here to calm down as well.

"Hey, Abby," I called into the phone.

She calmed down long enough to ask "Who are you?"

"It's me, Bella."

After stating me name, I quickly pulled the phone away from my ear before she could start screaming again. It had me at least two years since I had seen her. I put the phone back to my ear once she was finished screaming at me.

"Bella! How are you? Where are you? Why are you with Gibbs? Is something wrong? I mean you're a total danger magnet, and I mean that with love, of course, but then again, that is the overstatement of the year and the last two decades, most likely. You're okay, right. There is nothing I should be worried about right?"

"Are you done?" I asked her before she could continue line of questioning. "And yes, I'm fine, nothing to be worried about."

"Then why is Gibbs with you? He didn't tell be he was leaving."

"There was a small situation. Again, nothing for you to be worried about."

"And how small was this supposedly small situation."

"There was just something with this guy named Ari and it…"

Abby started screaming before I could finish my sentence.

"What do you mean Ari? He's a sadistic murder! He killed Kate and hurt Ducky! How did you get involved with him?

"How is Ducky?" I asked trying to change the subject, trying being the key word.

"Don't try to change the subject! I need to know what happened now, and Ducky is fine! Now, tell me what happened!"

By this time I had the phone permanently away from my ear. The others were down packing their stuff and were now staring at the phone in my hand. Everyone had heard what she said. I couldn't give her an answer because I didn't know what happened anyway. All I know is that he kept calling Uncle Gibbs my father and called me Isabella Marie Gibbs. What was I supposed to tell her?


	12. Chapter 12

**Disclaimer: I own nothing.**

**BPOV**

I must have kept silent for too long to be considered normal. There was absolutely no way that I could have explained that a serial killer wanted by for thinking that I was someone that I wasn't. Explaining a couple months ago that a vampire wanted to kill me just because another one loved would have been easier to explain. Abby would have believed it too. I mean, she sleeps in a coffin.

"Bella, are you there?" I hear from the phone.

"I don't know?" It was the only answer I could possibly give her.

"What do you mean you don't know?" she asked while I looked around the room looking for help. Seeing my uncle motion his hand toward the phone, I gave the phone to him?

"Abby," he said, "stop yelling in my ear. – Yes, it was that Ari. – I know that you know where I am. – What do you mean by that? You're on the other side of the country."

We all looked up confused at the last statement. What did she mean by that last statement? She couldn't possibly mean that she was coming to here to Forks?

There suddenly was a knock at the door. Strike that previous thought; she was already here. Thankfully this couldn't possibly get any worse.

Tony walked to the door and opened it. Standing there was Abby standing in her iconic all black attire, clunky black boots and pigtails. Once there was enough room for her to get through the door, she ran right at me and pulled me into her arms.

"I was so worried about you. Don't ever do that again," she kept murmuring into my ear, pulling my tighter and tighter into her arms. Somewhere in the background of it all, I heard everyone else to talking to someone.

When I was at the point where I could barely breath, another voice spoke of, saying "you have to let the girl go some time, locus blossom" in a familiar British accent.

I looked over her should and saw Ducky, standing by the door shaking Uncle Gibbs's hand. I was slowly let out of Abby's embrace, while Abby had a slight pout on her face. I looked away from her so I wouldn't be compelled to be in her tight embrace with the puppy dog looked that she would be sporting in a couple of seconds. I walked over to where Ducky was standing and pulled him into a hug, which he quickly returned.

"But, Gibbs," I heard Abby whine from behind me.

"Sit down and we'll tell you," my uncle said.

Pulling out of the hug, I turned around and saw Abby sitting on the closest bed to her with her arms crossed around her chest, looking a mixture between frustration and worry.

"Okay," she started, taking in deep breathes to calm herself. "Tell me what happened and started at the beginning so that you don't waste time with that question. And I will try not to interrupt. I promise. Bella, you start."

"I really don't know what happened and I don't know why," I tried to tell her.

"Then tell me what you know happened."

"All I know is that someone knocked on the door, and when I went to open it, some asked if I was Isabella Gibbs and then knocked me out after I tried to tell him that wasn't my name, saying something about how we resembled one another. Next thing I knew, I was walking up in this tiny room and then being taken out of it into a bunker after looking at a monitor, watching the outside of the warehouse."

"Wow," she said. "You really didn't know anything."

"That's what I said!"

"Gibbs what happened. I'm assuming with how much of a psycho Ari was," Abby said top my uncle before turning to Ziva and saying "no offensive. She turned back to him and finished with "he called you with some type of riddle type deal, right?"

"Yeah, he did," Uncle Gibbs said. He left a message telling us his exact location. Probably because he didn't think that we would figure out the message as quickly as we had."

Tony decided in was his turn to tell saying, "we would him in a warehouse in Seattle. He had the place under surveillance. It wasn't very effective since he didn't know that we were there until we were inside. He wasn't planning on staying there long either. We had to have already been half way through the place before he decided to come out of the little room with Bella standing in front of him with a knife barred at her neck."

"That's when he told us his plan," Uncle Gibbs continued. "Saying that Bella was my daughter and how it was genius of me to hide her away all the way across the country. I set him straight. Then, he dropped the knife and put a gun to her head."

He paused looking at Abby with one of his looks. I looked at her as well, noticing that her mouth had opened and that she was slowly closing it. Once he was sure that she wasn't going to interrupt, he continued with:

"And then Ziva shot him in the head."

Because I was still looking at Abby, I saw her shoulder visibly relax and a look of her face that was between wanting to shot for joy and a look of guilt for Ziva having to shot her brother. She settled with a look of contempt with a slight smirk.

She turned to me saying, "You're okay thought, right? That sounded…"

"I have a couple of bruises, yeah, but I'm fine. Knowing me, I could have come out worse, I lot worse," I said, calming the already tormented scientist although there was another question on my mind. I turned toward my uncle, asking "didn't we just leave a crime scene. Don't we have to go back and answer questions or something?"

"We actually already handled it," the guy named Tim, I think, answered. "Once we got back we informed the law enforcement there that we would go down there on our way back and answer as much as we could considering that the guy was a known terrorist and has been recently involved with multiple accounts of murder and a recent kidnapping. We told them to keep it out of the media considering the fact that we didn't want to cause any kind of panic considering that he was working alone and that you were only gone for a day."

That was more information than I wanted, but I nodded anyway. More information was better than being blown of completely.

"You guys have to leave soon, don't you." It was a statement, not a question.

"Yeah, Bellarina," Tony said with a slight frown on his face, "but you better call more often. That way I can say my movie references and have someone appreciate them." He of course said this last mockingly.

"You now I don't watch movie, right Tony."

"We're going to have to change that then, won't we?" I smile finally coming back to his face.

Suddenly there was an alarm going off in the room. We all turned to toward Tim, who had a sheepish look on his face. He took his phone out of his pocket and turned that alarm off.

"That means we have to go, doesn't it Tim?" Abby asked him, a frown closing in on her face.

"It does," he said, plain and simple.

Abby stood up from the bed that she was sitting on and walked over to hug me again.

"Don't ever do that again," she whispered into my ear.

"I'll try not to," I whisper back into her ear, wrapping my arms back around her, realizing that I would have to visit them more often, not realizing how much I had really missed them.

I unwrapped my arms from around her, walking over to my uncle and pulling him into a tight hug. I would have to most definitely visit them more often. He pulled me tightly into his chest and placed his head on top of mine. He held me there for a couple of seconds before pulling me away, smiling at me and looking me directly in the eyes, and I smile right back at him. I then walked over to where Tim and Ziva were standing, smiling at them slightly, before shaking their hands, Ziva almost timid to do so. I then move toward the door, where Tony and Ducky were both still standing. I hugged both of them in turn: Tony mussed up my hair in his hug and Ducky was patting my back soothingly.

I stood back away from all of them, everyone picking of travel bags except for Abby and Ducky. They all slowly started to fill out of the room, and I felt my mood slowly drop.

Abby, being the last one to file out of the room, looks back at me, looking like she wanted to say something. I walked up to her, and she pulled me into another hug.

"Make sure to visit sometime," she whispered into my ear. "I tend to worry a lot."

She then let go of me. She followed the others out of the room. I trailed behind them, silently wishing that they could stay a little longer but knowing that they couldn't; they had a mess to clean up in Seattle and jobs to get back to in Washington.

By the time that I caught up to them, they had already checked out and on their way out of the motel. One of the three cars in the parking lot blinked, unlocked, and the truck opened. Tony, Ziva and Tim were putting four bags into the trunk, will my Uncle stood aside, waiting for me to come out of the small building.

I looked toward me as he came be a slight smile, one of his smiles that he hardly ever put on his face. I smiled a sad smile back at him. He slung his arm around my shoulders and pulled me into his side. The fabric of his shirt grew wet under by face, but neither of us cared.

Uncle Gibbs slowly retracted away from me, giving me one last smile before walking toward the car that I knew that he rented and getting in. Everyone else was already in the two cars, except Tony who was leaning against the open door with one of his mischievous smiles on his face. He lifted his hand from his pocket, giving me a little wave, which I returned, before getting in the car.

Both of the cars slowly, backed away and out of the parking lot, Ducky's and Abby's going slightly slower so they could wave goodbye at me. I stood there until both cars were out of sight, with tears running down my face.

I heard a slight rush of wind before a solid mass was behind me, wrapping his arms around be.

"Why are you sad, Bella?" he asked me.

"I'm not crying because I'm sad, Edward," I said to him, leaning back against him.

We just stood there silently until I felt Edward stiffen behind me slightly.

"What is it?" I asked him.

I laughed at his reply. It was:

"Does your friend Abby really sleep in a coffin?"


End file.
